The Great Mouse Detective: Dawson's Perspective
by Monica Jasmine
Summary: Someone has asked to see Basil alone on a matter of private importance, and much to Basil's disappointment, Dawson excuses himself and takes his leave in favor of a trip to the library. (A companion-story to 'Professions and Confessions' - Can stand alone.)


He had tried to grab my left sleeve to prevent me, but Basil had been just a few seconds too slow. In all our time as friends, I have found that it is only in circumstances such as these that his otherwise steel trap of a mind becomes a bit muddled. I took my coat and hat in hand and turned to face him, briefly, only to see that he was looking back at me with a look of such helplessness in his eyes, that the sympathetic look I gave him in return was quite involuntarily displayed. Had I been leaving him with a gang of murderous thugs, instead of the genteel lady sitting in the seat across from him, I doubt the look on his face could've been any more desperate.

But what would he have had me do? She had requested to see Basil. Alone. On a matter of obvious, unofficial importance. No doubt he knew as well as I what it was, perhaps even better than I, and as much as he wished me to stay; I simply couldn't refuse the lady's request. I turned and exited the flat, closing the door behind me to find myself standing in the street. I placed my hat atop my head, and then proceeded to get my coat on as I walked. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as if it would be best to get as far away from 22 ½ Baker Street as possible, just as quickly as I could. Perhaps I feared he would run out into the street after me.

I smiled. Of course I knew he wouldn't _really_ do such a thing... at least, not apart from doing so in spirit. I came to a crosswalk, and stood there for some moments, waiting for my opportunity to safely cross.

 _Perhaps some good will come of it,_ I told myself. _Perhaps he'll give her a chance._

It was a useless thought. I knew my friend too well. He could never bring himself to accept her, much less return her feelings.

 _No. You shouldn't think that,_ I scolded. ' _Never' is much too strong a word. Basil is young. He still has a lot to learn. If indeed there is a 'never' I want for him, then it is that I should_ _ **never**_ _give up on trying to reach him._

I nodded to myself resolvedly, then hopped down onto the road from the curb and resumed my journey, ever watchful for any carriages that might suddenly turn the corner. Humans say they know they are getting old when just crossing the street has become a challenge. For a mouse, it is almost _ **always**_ a challenge, regardless of age. People all seem to have it so easy, it's hard to believe any of them could come to bodily harm crossing a street with the length of _their_ stride... and yet, somehow it still occurs. I recalled the fact with some sadness before hoisting myself up onto the opposite sidewalk. I almost lost my footing at one point, but thankfully I recovered in time to prevent myself from having to attempt the climb again.

They seem so powerful a creature to us; humans. They build bridges, houses, hansoms pulled by creatures bigger than themselves that they've _ **somehow**_ managed to tame... Mind you, a lot of humans will cry out at the mere glimpse of a mouse. _'Why'_ I had thought I'd never understand, but Basil had recounted to me various reasons; Some in surprise at our unexpected appearance. Some in fear of some nameless disease they think we might have. Some in fear of that which has been previously unknown to them... Some in joy at finally seeing their old friend again...

I couldn't help but smile at that last one. Yes, not all humans feared us. I'd known an especially kind one in Afghanistan.

But my thoughts quickly returned to Basil. How was he going to handle _this_ situation? And whatever would he tell Miss Bloom? I shook my head sadly.

 _Poor thing._

Miss Anthia Bloom was such a nice young lady, but I confess; before today I had completely overlooked the possibility of her having feelings for Basil. She was always so agreeable to everyone, and although she had been especially considerate of him, I had thought it had been only out of gratitude for the help he'd supplied her father... and perhaps it had been, at first.

I wondered how Basil was going to tell her. He'd probably give her the 'sole purpose speech' I'd been unfortunate enough to receive when having last innocently brought up the subject in general. He had said it would bias his judgement were he to ever marry, and how it was something he'd have to avoid for the sake of his profession. And I am ashamed to say that; in my frustration at this, I had called him an automaton... something I'd have never called him had I realized he'd only take it as a _compliment to his efficiency._

I sighed.

 _I wish I had more patience_. _Basil is a logically minded mouse, and likewise; nothing but logic shall ever truly move him._

Breaking away from my thoughts, I lifted my eyes to see my destination before me; the library. I seriously doubted I'd be able to concentrate on reading _any_ book at this time, but I had said this was where I was going, and so here it was that I had went.

I turned the knob, and stepped through the little mouse-sized doorway at the base of the building. The scent of books, old and new, was an oddly pleasant welcoming. I cast my eyes about the room. No one seemed to be here, though there were rows upon rows of bookshelves, filled to brim with all manner of genres; Nonfiction, fiction, humor, tragedy, poetry...

"And then I stood up!" said a female voice, coming from a corner of the room I had yet to observe, the speaker concealed by a rather tall shelf. "And every eye was on me!" I heard little gasps of surprise, which could only have come from several thoroughly enthralled mouselings that had been listening to the storyteller. "No wait..." The voice continued, and I walked closer. "Perhaps it wasn't _every_ eye," she corrected herself.

I poked my head around the corner to see a rather animated middle-aged woman sitting on a chair, and three children upon the floor surrounding her, hanging on every word she said. "I think it was half," she continued. None of them having yet noticed me, I remained silent and watched. "Yes, that's right!" She brought a hand up to cover one of her eyes. "Everyone in the room..." she spoke in a hushed tone. "Was staring at me _just like this!_ "

The mouselings all about her burst out in uproarious laughter, and it took a bit of restraint on my part to prevent myself from joining them.

 _"No they weren't!"_ a little girl objected playfully, between her giggles.

"Oh no?" the woman asked, scratching her head in mock confusion. "Well... Perhaps I _am_ remembering it incorrectly. _Nevertheless_ I _was_ being stared at!" she insisted.

 _"What did you do?"_ asked the tallest of the two boys.

"Do?" she repeated. "Well the only that made any sense _to_ do!" The children all leaned forward in anticipation. "I opened my mouth, and I spoke out in a clear voice and I said; 'Sirs, if you cannot teach a little girl to read, then I think that says more about your own lack of knowledge, than a lack of intelligence on the little girl's part.'"

 _"Were they very angry?"_ asked the littler of the two boys.

"Yes they were," the blonde woman replied. "But it made little difference to me. It took some doing, but with some late-night reading, and even more teaching sessions, I eventually taught her everything she needed to know, and she _aced_ the test."

The children all applauded, and this time I allowed myself to join in.

"Oh." The woman looked up, somewhat surprised at my sudden appearance. "I'm sorry! How long have you been standing there?"

"Only long enough to catch the end of your story," I replied with a chuckle. "And it's a shame. It sounds as if the beginning and middle would've been just as engaging."

 _"Miss Martha tells the_ _ **best**_ _stories,"_ said the littlest boy, his words accompanied by the approving nods of the other two children.

"Well that's all for now," said the woman, rising from her seat. "You'd best get yourselves home before your parents start to worry." The mouselings gave the lady their thanks, and the two boys rushed off and out the door, the little girl lingering behind just long enough to give the woman a warm hug before following after them.

"Well," _Miss Martha_ began amiably, after the door had closed behind them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh!" I was a bit startled at the question, and I ended up blurting out: "A book!"

She raised her eyebrows and leaned forward slightly, obviously wanting me to explain _in more detail._

"A book on..." I glanced about. "On... On..." Several awkward moments passed, and I eventually sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong," I said, avoiding her blue eyes. "I haven't _really_ anything specific in mind," I admitted.

The lady smiled good-naturedly. "Why don't you look around, and then if you need anything; I'll be happy to assist."

"Y-yes," I stammered. "Thank you... I'll do that."

She giggled lightly, before hurriedly putting a hand to her mouth. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's quite alright," I assured her, chuckling a little myself. "It _**was**_ rather laughable."

"No, no!" she insisted. "It was... endearing." Suddenly her eyes widened in realization at what she had just said. "I mean!—"

"It's quite alright," I told her smiling. "I understand what you meant by it, and... I appreciate your patience."

She let out a relieved breath and smiled back. "I'll be at the front desk," she explained. "Just bring me the books you choose and I'll help you check them out."

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

* * *

I reached for the door with my free hand, the other holding several books on varying subjects. I turned the knob and stepped inside to see Basil clutching his violin close to his chest, the music stand in front of him. He had fallen asleep on the red armchair. I tiptoed in so as not to wake him, then I gently pushed the door closed and...

 ** _THUD_**

...and I dropped one of the books I was carrying.

" **GAH!** _ **Run for your life!**_ Wh-what?" My friend rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Dawson?"

"Yes," I sighed regretfully. I certainly hadn't meant to wake him.

Basil glanced down at the violin in his arms, then at the music stand, his face suddenly taking on a solemn expression. He sighed. "Anything interesting happen while you were at the library?" he asked, tiredly.

"I got a few books," I stated simply. "What did um..." I began, cautiously. "What did you tell Miss Bloom?"

Basil pretended to be busy adjusting his violin strings. "The truth," he replied quietly, and then sensing the question I wanted to, but daren't ask; "she'll be alright," he finished.

I gave a small nod in understanding, then bent over to pick up the book I dropped.

"So?" came Basil's voice, with a rather knowing tone to it. "When were you going to tell me about the charming librarian you had lunch with?"

 ** _THUD Thud-ud_**

 **"Basil!"** I scolded, somewhat annoyed at having been startled into dropping _**all**_ the books I had been carrying. I shot to my feet to see that my friend's lips were curved into a smirk and he was chuckling lightly. "Oh Dawson, you're too funny."

"Funny!?" I huffed, placing my hands on hips. "Now see here Basil I didn't—!"

"Want to tell me just yet because you thought it might be _awkward_ considering the circumstances?" he finished for me.

I stood there for a few moments, the angry red hue in my face dissipating upon hearing those last words. I sighed.

"Yes," I admitted quietly.

"You needn't have concerned yourself over it," he told me gently. "Just because I have chosen not to pursue such things, it does not mean I should feel any remorse at others doing so."

"But—"

"It's fine, Dawson," he insisted kindly. "It's _my_ choice."

I exhaled relievedly, and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good," he said. "Now I'd best summon room service, as it seems I have slept a little too long and our supper is, doubtless, overdue."

Basil got up and went to ring the bell by the fireplace, and I bent over to pick up the books I had dropped... again.

I stood up and carried the load over to a nearby table. "Basil, however did you know?" I asked, turning around to face my friend.

Basil's smile broadened as he placed his violin upon the mantel, and he began his monologue with; "Elementary, my dear Dawson..."

 _Fini_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading my story. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought of it.  
_**

 ** _Please and thank you,_**

 _ **Monica Jasmine**_

 _ **Update: This story is a companion-story to my first story: Professions and Confessions, but if you are interested in reading more and have already read that, I have also uploaded a sequel to both stories entitled: A Biased Judgment.**_


End file.
